spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teacher Trouble (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Teacher Trouble Synopsis - Plankton substitutes as Spongebob's Boating School Teacher at the risk of enduring Patrick's stupidity. Characters Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Plankton Mrs.Puff Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Boating School Students Old Man Jenkins Officer John Slugfish Police Officers Squidward Tentacles (mentioned) The Story The story begins at the Chum Bucket. Plankton evilly grins & finishes writing up plans for his next scheme. Karen wheels in after having had to taken out the garbage that Plankton was supposed to do instead. KAREN: Sheldon! PLANKTON: What computer wife?! I’m busy! KAREN: Next time! You are on garbage duty! Also dishes! And floor polishing! PLANKTON: Yea yea whatever! KAREN: What are you even doing anyways? PLANKTON: I am working up my latest scheme to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe! KAREN: I had to ask. PLANKTON: I’m glad you asked! My next plan is to get the information out of Spongebob out of say, during an educational class! KAREN: Come again? PLANKTON: Spongebob attends this boating school every Wednesday to learn how to drive and he always epically fails as a result! Tomorrow is Wednesday right?! KAREN: Yeah so? PLANKTON: So! I will head to this boating school to be Spongebob's teacher for a day! I will do him a favor in teaching lessons and after he gets educated upon them, I will ask for a favor in return! And that is to make him cook me up a Krabby Patty! IT’S FOOL PROOF! KAREN: Pfft, like Spongebob would fall for your word. PLANKTON: The kid is stupid! It doesn’t take Rocket Science to figure it out! And I am a certified Rocket Scientist since 1978 mind you! KAREN: Whatever, but how do you even be the teacher tomorrow? How will you handle the real one? PLANKTON: You just leave that to me darling! Hehehehe! KAREN: Oh brother. The scene cuts to Mrs.Puff’s house, Mrs.Puff sits at her kitchen table preparing to eat a cheese souffle. MRS.PUFF: Oh Mrs.Puff! You really went all out today! Whoo! Mrs.Puff prepares to eat her delicacy while Plankton observes from her open window. He has a rock in his palm. PLANKTON: Hehehehe! When Mrs.Puff is at her lowest guard, Plankton chucks the rock through the open space and it hits a lamp smashing it to smithereens. MRS.PUFF: What in the seabottom?! Mrs.Puff goes over to check what happened, Plankton sneaks in real fast and dumps liquids over Mrs.Puff’s meal. He then quickly scurries back out the window and Mrs.Puff returns to her meal. MRS.PUFF: I have no idea how that light managed to break, but I cannot let this delicacy go to waste! I’ll bring the lamp to Lamps-R-Us tomorrow. Mrs.Puff swallows the souffle in one bite. After finishing her meal, she proceeds to her couch to go read the newspaper when suddenly… MRS.PUFF(holding her stomach): Oh boy ugh! What was in that souffle?! Mrs.Puff rushes upstairs to her bathroom & locks her door. After some silence, a loud thunderous fart is heard & green gas oozes out. MRS.PUFF: Oh dear Neptune! What a mess! Plankton runs through the landscape. PLANKTON: Phase 1 complete! On to Phase 2! Plankton rushes off and the product he used is called “LAXATIVES! Enough to keep you on the john for weeks on end!”. The next day arrives, Plankton walks up to the Boating School in formal attire. After straightening his one eyebrow with a brush, he is ready. PLANKTON: Secret recipe here I come! Plankton enters & sees Spongebob & the other students sitting at their desks. PLANKTON: Good morning future slaves uh I mean students! STUDENT: Slave seems correct. SPONGEBOB: Plankton?! What are you doing here? PLANKTON: Didn’t you cretons hear the memo? I am your teacher for today! SPONGEBOB: But what happened to Mrs.P? PLANKTON: Let's just say that Mrs.P has to deal with something that starts with the letter P! Hehehe! Mrs.Puff’s bathroom door is shown, she is still behind it and the toilet continues to flush. MRS.PUFF: Oh goodness gracious! It just keeps coming & coming! Plankton sets his nametag on the desk & takes a seat on three books. PLANKTON: So! I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN YOUR TEXTBOOKS & DO ALL 96 PAGES FOR CLASSWORK! STUDENT: What?! Why?! PLANKTON: BECAUSE, I SAY SO! AND I WILL INCINERATE YOU WITH A DEATH LASER IF YOU DON’T! The students groan and begin doing this ridiculously long assignment. STUDENT: And I thought Mrs.Puff was bad.. Plankton lounges against his books & pulls out his phone. PLANKTON: Now no annoyances please! I must surf the internet and! Patrick then rushes in. PATRICK: Sorry I’m late! I was caught up in traffic, Squidward whacked me with a sack of potatoes, I overslept, and uhhh, what was I talking about again? PLANKTON: The stupid one?! What are you doing here?! PATRICK: I go to school here. PLANKTON: Since when?!! SPONGEBOB: He just enrolled last week! And he is already such an interesting student! PLANKTON: Grrr! Well pipe it down then! Patrick! You have 96 pages of educational junk to work on! So DO IT! PATRICK: 96 pages?! Ripoff! And I thought Mrs.Puff was bad! STUDENT: That's what I said. PLANKTON: WORK!!!! Patrick groans but reluctantly complies and does so. A couple of hours pass, Plankton is in the middle of a lecture. PLANKTON: So who can tell me who invented the first steering wheel?! Spongebob raises his hand. PLANKTON: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: We learned about this in September! Its March! PLANKTON: Sorry, its my first day on the job. Well what are you learning about? SPONGEBOB: Traffic yielding! PLANKTON: Yeah yeah whatever, anyways, who can tell me what traffic yielding is? Patrick raises his hand. PLANKTON: Ugh…. you! PATRICK(pulling a taco out of his backpack): Can I put this chili taco in the microwave? PLANKTON: What the?! WHAT?! PATRICK: I’ll take that as a yes! Patrick gets up and proceeds to do this. PLANKTON: Patrick! It is one hour to lunchtime! Can’t you wait until then?! PATRICK: I could, but my stomach will growl like a houndworm all class. PLANKTON: OH FOR NEPTUNE’S SAKE! Patrick finishes heating up his taco, eats it & takes a seat. PLANKTON: Now, as I was saying, who can tell me what traffic yielding is? Patrick then gets up and rushes to the toilet. PATRICK: Oh no! Not the Chimichanga Bombs! SPONGEBOB: Oh boy. PLANKTON: CURSE ME!!! It is lunchtime now, Plankton sits in class reflecting on his plan so far. He gets a call from Karen on his wristwatch and answers. KAREN: How is teaching so far my little professor? PLANKTON(sarcastically): Well lets see! Heating up chili tacos, leaving a mess for the janitor to clean up & students groaning sure sounds splendid! Oh my! KAREN: What are you even talking about? PLANKTON: This job sucks Karen! My plan is only barely hanging on its last threads! KAREN: Did you ask Spongebob to cook you up a patty yet? PLANKTON: When school is out! The plan reaches its climax! I gotta go! Bye bye now! Plankton hangs up when Spongebob & Patrick walk back in. PLANKTON: What do you two precious fools want? SPONGEBOB: Can Patrick have a bandaid? PLANKTON: Why?!! PATRICK: I cut myself with tinfoil while unwrapping by PBJ! PLANKTON: What the?! Who cuts themself with tinfoil?! PATRICK: I do! Every day! SPONGEBOB: Please! He really needs one! PLANKTON: Grrrrr! These two will be the end of me! Plankton hands Patrick the bandaids. PLANKTON: Save some, when I get pushed to the point of assaulting you with a rake! Which is very likely! The second half of the day commences. Outside on the driving course, Plankton prepares to give Patrick his driving exam in a boat while Spongebob sits in the back. PLANKTON: Why did I sign up for this? PATRICK: Driving! Driving! Driving! SPONGEBOB: That's the candid spirit Patrick! PLANKTON: Anyways, do you even know the basic fundamentals on how to operate a boatmobile? PATRICK: Operate on a what now? Am I a doctor?! PLANKTON: NO! YOU ARE A BIG FAT DOOFUS WHO WILL NOW PARTAKE IN A DRIVING EXAM BEFORE I TAKE A BOXING GLOVE & SMASH YOUR FACE IN WITH IT! SPONGEBOB: Hotheaded PATRICK: Well if you put it that way! Let's test away! PLANKTON: Thank You! Patrick puts the boat into gear and surprisingly drives decent at first. SPONGEBOB: Good job Patrick! PLANKTON: I’ve seen better. Patrick is driving up to the wall/first turn. PATRICK: Oh barnacles! I forgot what to do here! What do I do?! PLANKTON: Turn the steering wheel! PATRICK: What is that? This? Patrick grabs & turns the throttle into reverse. PLANKTON: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The boat zips backwards very fast & crashes through a throw fruit garden being tended to by Old Man Jenkins. OLD MAN JENKINS: Hooligans! SPONGEBOB: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! PLANKTON: PUT IT BACK INTO FORWARD GEAR YOU STUPID LIGHTWEIGHT!! PATRICK: How do you do that? This? Patrick presses the self-destruct button. PLANKTON: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! The boat blows up & launches Spongebob, Patrick & Plankton all face first right into the lighthouse at the Boating School. After landing in a dumpster full of garbage, the dismissal bell rings and every student rushes out celebrating. Spongebob & Patrick climb out of the dumpster. After huge struggle, Plankton finally manages to do the same & smells like a rotten apple in the process. SPONGEBOB: So? Did Patrick pass? PLANKTON: You know what….. THIS PLAN IS CANCELLED! AND NO!!!! THE STUPID ONE FAILS!!!! PATRICK: Fail? PLANKTON: YEAH FAIL! YOU’RE A FAILURE!!!!! PATRICK: I am? Yay! I’m a failure! I have my calling in life! Patrick rushes off to celebrate & crushes Plankton with his foot in the process. PLANKTON: Ouch SPONGEBOB: Patrick wait up! Spongebob rushes off to join Patrick so the two idiots can be idiots & celebrate. Plankton eventually transforms back to his usual appearance. PLANKTON: Ugh! Glad that is over! I may not have the recipe but this plan was just not worth it! Karen then calls on the wristwatch again & Plankton answers. KAREN: Any luck hun? PLANKTON: Nope! The usual! KAREN: As expected. PLANKTON: Don’t get smart you cold hearted machine! KAREN: Well you didn’t program me with a heart honey. PLANKTON: Good point, just go and heat up the latest batch of chum! I will be home soon! Plankton suddenly hears a whistle and looks up to see an angry Mrs.Puff who somehow managed to stop her toilet predicament and has now arrived with Officer John Slugfish & other police officers. MRS.PUFF: There is the imposter! And most likely the cause of my bathroom now having to get fixed by plumbers! SLUGFISH: Tasers ready! The officers get their tasers ready to zap Plankton for his little crime, this is Bikini Bottom in a nutshell. PLANKTON: I guess I won’t be home soon. Plankton is zapped by the tasers evidenced by his screams & shrieks. Karen observes through the wristwatch. KAREN: What goes around comes around. And my husband never learns this. Yay me. Category:SquidwardTentacles35